Primrose Path
by El Chacal
Summary: Set in the final episodes of Season 3. Wagers and observations change the course of Fate for a loved one of the new Supreme. Please read & review if you can. This is my 1st AHS story. Be polite.
1. Chapter 1

Primrose Path

By: El Chacal

Summary: Set in the final episodes of Season 3. Wagers and observations change the course of Fate for a loved one of the new Supreme.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for this story. No copyright infringements are being committed and no profit is being made. Thank you.

* * *

Extra shiny black shoes with white spats danced across the graveyard as though their owner thought himself to be Fred Astaire as he hummed a funeral dirge version of 'Once Upon A Dream'. His black tuxedo with tailcoat, double breasted waistcoat, silk tie and black top hat made him look debonair and dapper for a loa of the dead. Twirling his cane around and about, he seemed to not have a care in the world, even as he drank from a glass filled with rum. Though he chose a tall, lanky, fair skinned incarnation with dark, black hair to off play all the dark clothes, his face more than bore the look of a gleeful clown and a somber pall bearer.

His eyes, though hidden with dark, spherical glasses, saw more than most mortals would. Never kid a kidder, that's what they say. It almost made him laugh to see the mock funeral being played out for the witch murdered by the haughty, detestable, narcissistic and terminally ill Supreme and the Voodoo Queen, with whom he was very familiar with since her dealings with Papa Legba had caused him to deal with 300+ innocent souls who were laid to rest far too soon.

Taking his top hat off, he ran his hand through his short yet wavy black hair as he checked the time on his pocket watch that dangled from a chain connected to his waistcoat. The mustache and goatee gave him an ominous appearance and the sharp canines in his smile made him grin like a crocodile.

It was amusing and insulting to see most of the witches with shallow grief at the passing of their so called 'sister'. He continued watching as they made their way from the casket towards their motorcade when the human voodoo doll arrived, pulling the damned Madame Delphine LaLaurie behind her on a leash and collar.

Of all of them, the loa looked at the undead Frankenstein teenager with a touch of sincere concern. Dead and revived yet his heart is warmer than most of the witches, he thought to himself. The way he held the black widow witch's hand showed a deep love or strong connection. The other blonde witch may have worn shades but the loa had seen hundred year old corpses with more life and depth of feeling than her.

Murmured whispers of a song drew his ear toward a tomb that had recently been sealed. Placing a hand upon the brick wall section of the tomb, Samedi whispered, 'Do not fret, my dear. She will come for you. It is not yet time for me to take you off the mortal coil.'

Kicking back a heavy swig from his rum glass, Baron Samedi swayed along behind the witches and strolled down the street. He didn't bother chasing them or teleporting to them. He knew exactly where they were going and there was no rush.

The fun had only just begun.

* * *

A/n: I attempted to write this from Baron Samedi's POV. That is why there is little to no dialogue since it's his inner thoughts. According to what is known about him, Samedi is known for his profane language. I thought to tone it down for the sake of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Primrose Path chapter 2

* * *

Long before she ever graced the doors of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptionally Gifted Ladies, the swamp witch more than caught Baron Samedi's attention. Eccentric, whimsical, footloose and fancy free, she lived among the alligators, frogs, flies and creatures of the swamps.

What made her shine to him the most was her love of life. Though it was heartwarming to see her recall someone from the brink of death, it also irritated Samedi. By her use of Resurgence, he felt as though she was mocking Death and himself by association.

Yet he happily forgave Misty Day when she used brute force rather than magic to pound the tar out of Madison Montgomery, who thought to imprison her in a tomb so as to clear her way to the Supremacy.

Then came the news from blood splattered across the Axeman's face that Fiona Goode had met her end at his bloody axe and was reduced to supper for the alligators in the swamp. Samedi saw more than Cordelia and the others saw. It was a facade set up to see who would rise up as the next Supreme.

What Misty said next brought peals of laughter from him. "That's it then. Can't bring anyone back when they've been turned into gator shit."

The Axeman was an unapologetic serial killer. Maybe he had it coming. But while Misty, Queenie, Madison and Zoe were all stabbing him to death as their ancestors did nearly a century ago, Cordelia wept on the shoulder of Myrtle Snow, who was in many ways the mother she always wanted and needed.

* * *

Even from outside the blanched walls of Robichaux's Academy, Baron Samedi heard the grief-stricken cries from the young Goode as she wept for her beloved Misty Day, whose body was reduced to ashes. The swamp witch did not make it back from the other side in time.

Though he himself was a guardian of the crossroads between the living and the dead, in spite of not having any human traits to speak of, even Baron Samedi could see that Misty did not deserve an eternity of torment.

As much as he wanted to step out from behind the proverbial magic curtain, Samedi opted to wait and see who would emerge as the new Supreme. Besides, he had a wager with Papa Legba of fifty bucks and a bottle of 50 year old bourbon about who it would/could be.

Standing unseen by the other witches, Baron Samedi hovered over Cordelia as she knelt on the floor, tears falling from her mutilated eyes.

'Poor child', Samedi said grimly as he ran his hand through her hair. 'You have given so much for others and gained so little.'

The scarlet maned witch, Myrtle, took Cordelia upstairs to mourn in private as the young witches sat waiting for their headmistress to return.

Samedi took stock of them as they sat together in silence.

The haughty starlet, Madison Montgomery, clearly could not care less that one of the witches had died. Everyone around her could drop like flies and she wouldn't flinch. The girl's heart, if there was any in that bony shell she called a body, was as cold and dark as Fiona Goode's.

Samedi turned his eyes to the voodoo doll witch. From the first day he saw her, Samedi thought her no more than a lone rebel who only looked out for herself. Queenie had shown nothing to the contrary.

The third one was woefully committed to the club as a way of distracting herself from how every man that laid down with her wound up on the slab in a morgue. Zoe Benson had a heart full of love. It almost made him smile if not for how she kept pushing Kyle away when he tried to get close to her.

However, what brought a smile to his face was the plan that began to simmer in his mind.

* * *

The divination test was very amusing for Samedi since Montgomery's true colors and lack of divination came into the light. Her rants and howls made him laugh out loud.

He followed her up the stairs and stepped into the room just in time for the young boy, Kyle, to strangle the life out of her. Poetic justice has never had a sense of irony until now.

'And before I'd be a slave, I'll be buried in my grave and go home to my Lord and be free.' Baron Samedi crooned as Spaulding appeared in the room. The gangly butler looked to Samedi, who tipped his top hat in acknowledgment before transporting himself back to the living room.

Like a bolt out of the blue, Cordelia shot through the Seven Wonders, from making Queenie do aerobics and finding the hidden items within the house without leaving her seat to bringing Zoe back from beyond the grave and lifting an entire concert piano without straining her mind. The highlight of it all came when Cordelia's eyes and health were restored completely.

Cordelia Goode is the new Supreme.

Oh, happy day.

* * *

Baron Samedi watched as Myrtle embraced Cordelia, his hand held out as though ready to receive something. "Pay up, Papa. I win."

He heard a groan before a fifty dollar bill and a bottle of fifty year old bourbon was placed in his hand. Papa Legba knew better than to pull a fast one on Samedi since he would know if he tampered with the spirits within the bottle. "Did you play a part in this, Samedi? You've always been a trickster at heart."

"Didn't need to. It was so much fun by itself without me messing around with them." Turning around to face Legba, Samedi smiled. "Would you care to make another wager, Papa?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"If Cordelia does not take the throne like her mother, I shall be permitted to free an imprisoned soul of my choosing from its personal Hell and do with it as I see fit without you interfering."

"And if she does?"

"I will personally hand you the soul of the first young witch who walks through those doors."

With that, they shook hands.

* * *

Papa Legba and Baron Samedi stood in the shadows on opposite sides of the room as they watched Cordelia Goode approach the decaying, decrepit, balding Fiona Goode, who defiantly and callously smoked a cigarette.

Cordelia's words to her dying mother put a smile on Samedi's face and a frown on Legba's. The moment of truth came when Fiona took up the blade she used to slit the throat of Anna Leigh Leighton and attempted to have Cordelia strike her down. Samedi was ready to do a happy dance when Cordelia refused to fall down onto the same path as her mother, who died there in her daughter's arms of natural causes.

While Legba was ready to take Fiona to the other side, he was furious that Samedi bested him in yet another wager. Looking over to the loa, Legba said, "Name the soul and it's yours." He knew when he was beaten and had to honor the terms of his wager with Baron Samedi.

Samedi smiled at Papa Legba and said, "Misty Day."

* * *

A/n: I know that there have been many other Cordelia/Misty fanfics out there talking about how they would reunite the two. I am taking steps to make it not sound like the same thing everyone else has done. I'm trying to write the reunion in a unique way. You will find out what I'm talking about in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Primrose Path chapter 3

* * *

From the moment she took rank as the new Supreme, Cordelia used her new powers and authority to send out a message to all the witches in hiding. Before long, there were many who came en mass to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptionally Gifted Ladies.

For the most part, it warmed her heart to see so many young witches filling the halls of the house. Yet there were times that Cordelia felt a heavy weight upon it. Along the way in her ascension to the Supremacy, two witches met an untimely end.

Myrtle Snow and Misty Day.

One was the mother figure that truly raised, nurtured and cared for her. Perhaps that was one of the many reasons Fiona bore contempt for Myrtle. It broke Cordelia's heart to see Myrtle consecrated to an incendiary execution so as to secure her own credibility as Supreme.

As for Misty Day, the swamp witch gave Cordelia the love she thought was lost when Hank's true colors came to light. Her spirit and kindness touched her in such a way that she never felt before. In fact, the loves that Misty held near and dear became her own. Even through punctured eyes, Cordelia's tears fell through as Misty's body crumpled to ash in her embrace.

Sitting alone in her room amidst the silence, Cordelia was caught by surprise when her iPod dock came alive with a song she never had synched on it.

**_Hold me close and hold me fast_**

**_The magic spell you cast_**

**_This is 'La Vie En Rose'_**

**_When you kiss me, Heaven sighs_**

**_And though I close my eyes_**

**_I see 'La Vie En Rose'_**

The song that immortalized Edith Piaf as sung by Dean Marin spoke of Cordelia's sentiments for Misty that were secret to everyone around her, even herself.

Suddenly, the room was cast into darkness before two candles on a round table lit up in front of her with two chairs. On the table was an old fashioned dinner plate with fancy lid that concealed its contents.

"Good evening, Ms. Cordelia." Cordelia turned around and found herself staring at the tall, lanky, dapper Baron Samedi.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to have dinner and thought to have some tolerable company while I dine." Motioning to the table, Samedi led Cordelia to her seat before sitting across from her.

Samedi raised the cover from the plate, revealing a plate of rabbit in wine sauce and stewed potatoes with rosemary. "For you, my dear. I imagine that you must be starved for some fine dining." Samedi smiled as she took what was offered to her. "Thank you." Cordelia said as politely as she could before she began eating.

"Do you know who I am?" Samedi wondered if she even bothered to know.

"I have heard of you, Baron. Some say you are a guardian of the graveyard. Others say that you are a trickster. That being said, why are you here in my room, serving me rabbit on a silver platter?"

"Perhaps it is an act of goodwill. Perhaps I take delight in seeing others eat well. But both of those are not true at all. For a time now, I have made several wagers and have delightfully come out richer for it. All thanks to you. So you could say that this is a small way of me saying 'Thank You'."

Placing the lid back in place, Samedi said, "Perhaps that rabbit can fill your stomach with something more delectable than despair." Upon her inquisitive look, he replied, "I know you have suffered a loss recently. That was most unfortunate...for you."

"What are you driving at, Baron?" Cordelia asked suspiciously. "Furthermore, why are you here? Did someone from this coven conjure you?"

Samedi shook his head, indicating that no one summoned him to her. "Not so long ago, I struck a wager with Papa Legba. If I won, I would gain something. If he won, he would gain something. I won, thus here I am, celebrating my victory as well as yours." Reaching over the table, Samedi placed an empty tumbler glass in front of Cordelia. "Nevertheless, would you be open to a proposition, my dear?"

The Supreme's suspicions were not quelled at all by Samedi's vagueness. "What kind of proposition?"

Samedi smiled as he pointed to the dish covered by the lid. "Within this lies the very thing you desire above all the powers of the Supremacy, even more than the survival of your beloved witches. In retrospect, I applaud your fortitude. You had the chance to spill your mother's blood and you resisted. It's not everyone who could do that."

Knowing that Samedi would not do anything without something in return, Cordelia did not beat around the bush when she asked, "What do you want in return?"

"On every Saturday at the stroke of midnight for the next four weeks without fail, a dish of roast lamb shank in tarragon sauce with a glass of rum is to be placed in the gathering room. Two candles lit at the doors of every room in every house in which your witches reside. In addition, you must be physically present and observe the two young lovers, Zoe Benson and Kyle Spencer, as they lie down with each other. However, that is for the not too distant future. For now, all I require is one thing."

Taking the lid off again, Samedi revealed a bottle filled with what appeared to be rum. He took the cap off and filled Cordelia's glass. "Drink it all in one shot without spilling a drop. It is not poison. It will not harm you. It won't even kill you."

Cordelia kept her eyes on him as she reached for the glass and brought it to her lips. The scent of night jasmine and cherry blossoms filled her nose as she drank the rum. It was smooth and soothing as it cascading across her tongue and down her throat.

"By drinking the spirits in the glass, our arrangement is sealed and you have agreed to my terms. It should be a very interesting month if I do say so myself." Baron Samedi blew out the candles, casting the room into darkness.

In the blink of an eye, the alarm clock went off and Cordelia woke up in bed. It was morning outside.

Walking to the bathroom, Cordelia went on with her usual morning routine as she flossed and brushed her teeth when all of a sudden, she doubled over the sink, spitting out the toothpaste and saliva in her mouth. Her eyes went wide when she saw how her belly had swelled up as though she were 5 months pregnant. "Oh, my God. What have I done?"

* * *

A/n: I bet no one saw this coming. Am I right? What has happened to Cordelia? How did it happen? Will she honor the terms of her deal with Baron Samedi? Find out in chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Primrose Path chapter 4

* * *

After his return from beyond the grave and everything that happened to him since, Kyle Spencer thought there was nothing else that could surprise him. The disembodied spirit of Spaulding appearing to him after he strangled the life out of Madison proved that theory to be wrong.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"The help." Spaulding replied. "Just like you will be. They will need someone they can trust. A man they can confide in and rely on. As well, you and Ms. Benson will be called upon to serve the new Supreme in her hour of need."

Leaning towards the younger man, Spaulding said, "You are luckier than I ever was. The woman you yearn for genuinely loves you. I was a persona non grata in the eyes of Fiona Goode until she needed someone to clean up after her. I loved a woman who could not love anyone or anything."

"How will I be serve them? Is that all I will ever be to them?"

"In my life, all I knew was my service to the coven. I imagine you have more to offer than just turning over bedsheets and laundry."

Motioning to the bed, Spaulding pointed to a pressed black 3 piece suit and black shoes.

"Be ready to serve when the time comes." Spaulding was about to leave when he spoke over his shoulder, "Remember to thank the new Supreme for bringing your girlfriend back from the dead."

At the very moment that was uttered, Kyle's hypersensitive hearing caught Zoe's gasps for air. In the blink of an eye, he ran down the stairs and into the greenhouse. Upon seeing Zoe alive again, Kyle immediately took her into his arms and held her, afraid that he would lose her if he let go.

Looking to Cordelia Goode, who had just regained her sight and every ounce of physical health, Kyle silently nodded in acknowledgment, respect and gratitude to Cordelia, the newly christened Supreme.

* * *

Kyle and Zoe were sleeping soundly when they both heard Cordelia scream.

Once they both were properly dressed, Zoe transmutated herself and Kyle to Cordelia's room where they both were greeted by was a sight to behold if there ever was one.

Standing in front of them was a very fertile and pregnant Cordelia Goode, her hands holding her swollen abdomen. Kyle and Zoe helped the Supreme to her bed. "Cordelia, what happened to you?" Zoe asked with concern for her Supreme.

"I made a deal and this happened." Cordelia said plainly.

"Made a deal? With who? Legba?" Zoe asked. Queenie told her about how duplicitous and diabolical Papa Legba could be on any given day. Knowing this, Zoe was praying that Cordelia did not strike a deal with him.

"No. I was visited by Baron Samedi. He made me a proposition for Misty Day's release from Hell."

"What did he want in return, Ms. Goode?" Kyle asked.

"Two candles lit at every door of every room where a witch resides. A roasted lamb shank in tarragon sauce and a glass of rum in the gathering room every Saturday night for four weeks at the stroke of midnight."

"That doesn't explain how you are pregnant or even so far along?" Kyle remarked.

"She is in me. Her body was turned to ash when she died. There is no body to put her disembodied spirit into." Caressing her round belly, Cordelia could feel Misty's body begin to form within her womb.

"So he made you impregnated with Misty Day's spirit so she could be reborn into a new body?" Zoe asked, having put all the twisted variables together in her mind.

"It certainly feels that way." Cordelia said, looking between the two teenagers with something resembling hesitation and an internal struggle. Zoe could not put her finger on it yet Kyle had a feeling that there was something Cordelia was not telling them. "Was there anything else he wanted from you other than a midnight dinner and candle vigils?"

Cordelia nodded. The door instantly closed and locked before the curtains were drawn over the windows from her telekinesis. Whatever it was, it was sensitive enough that she wanted complete privacy.

"For the next four Saturdays, when the two of you make love to each other, I have to be physically present in the room and watch it all from start to finish."

Zoe and Kyle could not believe what they just heard from the Supreme. All of a sudden, they were supposed to put on a live sex show in front of Cordelia for the next four Saturdays to sate the demands of Baron Samedi. "Isn't there any other way?"

Cordelia shook her head. "It is not easy for me to tell you but for some reason I can not grasp, he wants me to see the both of you in bed together."

While Zoe seemed conflicted about it, Kyle remembered what Spaulding told him. The time had come for him to serve the new Supreme. "I would never ask either of you something like this unless there was a reason for it."

"Did you really want Misty back that much?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. I did. I do." Cordelia said as she hung her head, caressing her belly as she imagined Misty developing and growing inside her body, which she once thought could not create or house another life within it.

Zoe surprised Cordelia by lifting her chin so she had to look up and gave a chaste kiss on her forehead. "When does this start?"

"In two days is the first Saturday. That is when it will begin." Turning to Kyle, Cordelia instructed him to get all the items for the nightly lamb shank dish tribute and candles for the midnight vigils. As Kyle was about to leave, Cordelia abruptly felt something inside her. Zoe put her hand over Cordelia's abdomen and sensed what was going on inside the Supreme's body.

The moment her hand made contact with the Supreme, Cordelia grew out of her clothes until she was not only more visibly pregnant than before, she also grew taller until she was at a height of 7 feet.

Frightened at the changes that had just begun to take effect, Cordelia covered herself up with her arms and hands while, in an attempt to calm down, sat upon her bed only to have it collapse under her new weight.

"This is going to be the longest month of my life." Cordelia said, voicing exactly what Zoe and Kyle were thinking.

* * *

A/n: The next chapter will be the first Saturday, which means the tributes and it is 'showtime' for Kyle and Zoe. If this story has entertained or if you have any constructive pointers about how to make the story better, let me know in the reviews. Remember, be polite. This is my first AHS fanfiction story.


	5. Chapter 5

Primrose Path chapter 5

A/n: This chapter has a brief Zoe/Cordelia scene. The rest is Zoe/Kyle with Cordelia watching on the sidelines. Just FYI. If you have any constructive feedback, send it to me in a review but please remember to be polite. Thank you.

* * *

**{1st Saturday}**

As Misty continued to develop inside her body, Cordelia could not help but marvel at how ready and willing she was to agree to Samedi's terms in spite of knowing he was a trickster with a strange sense of humor.

"I'm going to need either a bigger tub or a swimming pool if I ever expect to take a bath again." Cordelia said dryly and yet she smiled at the image in her head. Zoe let out a gentle laugh, glad for the levity that came from her Supreme in spite of her physical condition.

Rising up from the tub gingerly, Cordelia covered herself up as best she could. While XL beach towels helped her, modesty became the least of her concerns as of late.

Ever since she struck the deal with Samedi, she had started becoming very aroused whenever she was around Zoe or Kyle. At first, she thought that mental discipline and a few cold showers would aleviate those sensations. For a while, she thought it worked.

Then Zoe volunteered to help her bathe. The mere contact of her hands on her body brought those urges back tenfold. It was as if her libido was screaming at her to get laid.

Laying down upon her reinforced bed, Cordelia took a deep breath and touched her body. She could not believe how big she had become.

"How are you dealing with...all of this?" Zoe asked, concerned for her Supreme and mentor.

"I never thought I would ever be...I thought I couldn't have the feeling of another life growing inside my body. Now look at me." Looking at Zoe and how small she was in front of her, Cordelia grinned. "I'm so big. I have never felt like this in my entire life."

For reasons that would forever mystify Zoe, she put her hand on Cordelia's belly, expecting to feel Misty moving about inside. Her soft touch almost sent Cordelia over the edge but it was the feel of Zoe's lips as the younger woman kissed her swollen abdomen that did it.

Zoe watched as Cordelia sat up from her bed and rose to her full towering height. Shedding the towels that covered her, Cordelia stood before Zoe completely exposed and aroused.

* * *

Kyle was in the middle of assisting in preparing the lamb shank and rum dinner for Baron Samedi when a noise startled him from the gathering room.

Following it, he saw a black rooster crowing on top of the grand concert piano and a raven-haired woman with fair skin sat at the bench like a siren. Her dark black dress showed off her figure while allowing her to move her legs about freely.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked warily as the mysterious woman rose from the piano bench and faced him. Her irises were canary yellow and her teeth were a brilliant white behind crimson lips that curled up into a seductive grin.

"Your fairy godmother, kid. Just don't expect me to break out with 'Bibbity Bobbity Boo'. Walt was always a barrel of laughs."

In a split second, Kyle was suspended by an invisible force as the seductress circled him with a predatory strut in her stride. Faster than the blink of an eye, she had a hand right on his cock and the other gripping the back of his head.

"After what you had to put up with, wouldn't you like Zoe to be riding your cock and not the one that belonged to one of your late fraternity brothers?"

He never got a chance to respond as a searing pain shot through his body. "Don't lose your head over this, Kyle. You and your girl can thank me for it later. Tonight, you both are going to put on quite the show for your Supreme."

* * *

Cordelia groped her body in erotic bliss with one hand while the other hand kept Zoe in place between her legs. Zoe's name was breathed out from Cordelia's mouth as the Supreme desperately needed to sate her over-charged libido.

The resulting climax of Zoe eating out her pussy left Cordelia shaking in relief and evident arousal. Releasing Zoe, Cordelia breathed out, "I'm sorry. I could not take it anymore. I needed release." Then she felt something move inside her womb and spread throughout her body.

Zoe looked up at Cordelia and saw the look of worry on her face. "Cordelia?"

"What's happening to me?" Cordelia moaned as she grew to 10ft tall. Her belly grew fuller and heavier as did her breathing. Zoe was astonished at how big Cordelia had grown. Looking down at her enormous belly, Cordelia voiced a concern that she never thought about until now.

"What's going to happen to me once Misty comes out of me?"

* * *

The lamb shank dinner and glass of rum was left in the gathering room. Two candles were set at every door in every house connected to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptionally Gifted Ladies. Everything was set as they were mandated by Baron Samedi, save for one. It took a while to calm Cordelia from her distress and it took the same amount of time for Zoe to clear her head from how she just went face first into Cordelia's pussy and ate her out without a care in the world.

Having bathed and cleaned themselves up, Kyle and Zoe walked hand in hand towards Cordelia's room. Both wore robes to save time on shedding clothes and the suspense would have been enough to make them back out.

"Are you sure that we ought to go through with this?" Kyle asked, not exactly eager to be watched while he made love to Zoe. "I owe it to Cordelia." Zoe said. Kyle knew exactly what she implied by that. "I guess we both owe her since she brought you back to me." Kyle said, kissing Zoe tenderly before they both walked into Cordelia's bedroom.

It was a bit of a surprise for Kyle when he saw the 10ft tall Cordelia sat against the wall with only some oversized tarps covering her up. "I thought the both of you might want to use the bed since it's now too small for me." She gestured to the bed, which was set up for them.

In the blink of an eye, the candles that she had arranged to set the mood were set ablaze.

Zoe gently placed a hand on the side of Kyle's face. "Keep your eyes trained on me." Kyle nodded as he and Cordelia watched Zoe untie the sash of her robe. The garment fell to the floor, revealing herself to both of them.

Kyle felt a rush of adrenaline flow through him yet he took his time in disrobing. It was a surprise to Zoe when she found herself looking at Kyle's original body. No stitch marks or scars anywhere. It was all him. Looking down, her eyes widened. Clearly, his original equipment was on par with the cock Madison picked out for him. He began to kiss and caress Zoe's body before taking her on the bed and going down on her.

Cordelia's breathing became deeper as she watched Zoe writhe under the touch of her lover. In a way, Cordelia regretted never having done anything with Misty while she was alive. Looking down at her belly and holding it in her hands, Cordelia said, "When you come back, I swear that I will not take your presence for granted, Misty." It had been so long ago since she felt any real love. The smell of her inevitable release was enough to shake Cordelia from her emotional masochism to revel in the scent and sounds of Zoe's orgasms.

When she saw Kyle reposition himself so he was ready to enter Zoe, Cordelia surprised herself by the baited breath she was holding in her lungs. Then Zoe said something that changed everything.

"I love you, Kyle."

Kyle leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Zoe."

The gasp escaping from Zoe's throat as Kyle entered her aroused both him and Cordelia, who was more than wet as she watched the two lovers begin to thrust against each other. Their tempo was slow and steady at first before Kyle turned them both over so Zoe was on top.

Watching Zoe ride Kyle harder and faster got Cordelia hot and bothered in a hurry.

When Kyle and Zoe climaxed together, Zoe was besides herself with relief and joy that Kyle was not bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears. "You will never lose me, Zoe. Not if I can help it." Kyle whispered as he laid kissed upon her neck, her clavicle and then her breasts. Whether he survived her black widow affliction or if he had actually broken it, Kyle made love to Zoe and lived.

Despite her physical condition and how she just had her first voyeur experience watching two people have sex in her bedroom, Cordelia decided to give the two lovers some privacy. Taking them by surprise, Cordelia picked the two of them up into her arms and transmutated them back to their own bed.

Back in her room, Cordelia used her magic to resize the bed to fit a 10ft pregnant body before settling in for the night. With a snap of her fingers, the candles positioned at every doorway were all lit just in time for the first chimes of midnight.

* * *

In the gathering room, Baron Samedi and Maman Brigitte were enjoying the lamb shank and rum, though Brigitte chose to infuse her rum with hot peppers while Samedi took his straight up.

"A rather successful night if I do say so myself, my dear Brigitte." Baron Samedi said with a smile. "In a way, yes. It was a success. Yet there is a matter we need to discuss." Brigitte said as she watched her husband drink his rum.

"What might that be?"

"The human voodoo doll. I have looked into her soul. She is not a friend to this coven or to its Supreme. After what she did to banish Marie Laveau and Delphine LaLaurie, I imagine that those of the voodoo side of town wants her corpulent cadaver on a pike."

In spite of the very colorful description of the death mark planted upon Queenie's head, Samedi nonchalantly ate his half of the lamb shank. "Which side do you think will do her in?"

"The voodoo side if they were to find out. I would not think them to be a bunch of gossips but even one like Laveau had a friend here and there. If someone were to tell her that the woman she once revered as a hero was felled by a black-hued witch bitch, that would propel those friends of Laveau's to exact a hearty measure of retribution."

"Too true, Brigitte, but why talk of bloody retribution on a night like this?" Samedi asked. "Tonight should be a night of nocturnal delight, right?"

Maman Brigitte daintily wiped her full lips and vanished from the table.

* * *

While Cordelia slept soundly in her bed, Brigitte waved her hand over Cordelia's belly, awakening Misty's libido, thus increasing Cordelia's sex drive tremendously. It was amusing to watch as Cordelia desperately reached beneath her large belly to work herself into an orgasm.

She came over and over again until sweat began to pour down her face. It got to where she stopped counting how many times she climaxed. Maman Brigitte leaned into Cordelia's ear and said, "Queenie thought you were weak, pathetic, incapable of leading the coven. Never once did she ever come to you, contrite and asking for your pardon. When you wake up, you will have to make the decision of what happens to Queenie."

Though she was in the throes of ecstasy, Cordelia heard every word said to her and it struck a nerve deep within, especially since it was true. Queenie insulted her and thought herself to be better than the others. The time for humility and diplomacy is over.

* * *

A/n: How was it? I tried to make sure it was not sleazy, vulgar, cheesy or tacky. I also hope it was not too vague or cryptic. There are three other Saturdays to get to before it's all said and done. I'm also wondering what to do about Queenie. I have a feeling that, despite how things turned out on the show, she really does not give a good damn about the coven. She only cared about covering her own ass, mouthed off to Cordelia and plotted against the coven while she was with Marie Laveau. Any ideas?


End file.
